Iris
by M. Black I
Summary: Eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar. Sasuke/Sakura


NOTA: Fanfic escrita para _a__ '__Fá__brica__ de__ one-shots__'__._

AVISO:Fanfic indicada para maiores de 16 anos por conter cenas de sexo, violência e linguagem imprópria.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto e personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris<strong>

Capítulo Único

_Tudo parecia um pesadelo; embora, a essa fase da vida, eu queria assim o fosse. Acordei sem uma menina dentro de mim e parece que nada irá preencher esse vazio... jamais. Minhas mãos tremiam desesperadamente, enquanto o sangue jorrava aos borbotões. A dor em meu peito fazia-se tão sólida, que eu poderia abraçá-la. E quando eu acho que já foi o bastante, a vida chega e me diz que há mais..._

A mulher na cama se dobrou em dois para frente. Eram como dores de parto – e viu que a menina dentro de si estava morrendo. Sakura sabia que nunca mais esqueceria este dia. Sentia-se vazia, dura, silenciosa e heróica.

O travesseiro acordou molhado. Não era a chuva, eram as suas despedidas. Viver tem dias muito nublados quando a simples existência nos dói nos ossos. É como mergulhar num mar que não dá pé quando nem se sabe nadar. Não poderia julgar, nem culpar o mundo jamais. Era o preço de uma vida.

Antes ela tivesse a acordado com o choro mais sentido do mundo pedindo cuidado, atenção; a veria ferida e lhe faria um curativo. Ou tiraria o band-aid e usaria o bisturi. Mas tudo é tão maior e tão silencioso, que chega a sufocar.

Um choro de palavras líquidas é o que resta... Sem barulho.

– Você é tão seca por dentro, que não é capaz de segurar uma criança – os gemidos da esposa ao lado acordaram Toshiro, que, ao acender o abajur, pode ver os lençóis branquíssimos manchados de sangue. Sakura odiou ainda mais o marido pelo comentário indecoroso num momento tão importuno.

– Toshiro, por favor... – implorou-o. Não podia suportar mais dor e o homem ao lado não parecia importar-se, pois não havia movido um músculo para ajudá-la.

Passados alguns minutos vendo a esposa praticamente agonizar a sua frente, movido por uma onda de compaixão inexplicável, Toshiro levantou da cama, dando a volta pela mesma e carregando a esposa no colo, que parecia prestes a desmaiar.

x-x-x-x

– Infelizmente, ela perdeu o filho. – Pôde ouvir o médico informar a Toshiro – Vai precisar permanecer alguns dias internada, pois teve uma hemorragia grave, mas nada mais que uma semana. Ela vai ficar bem, é jovem e logo poderá engravidar novamente.

– Ouviu Sakura? O médico disse que poderá engravidar novamente. – disse com falsa esperança. Observou o médico deixar o quarto e aproximou-se da esposa, falando baixo em seu ouvido: – Mas você sabe mais do que eu, é seca e nunca terá um filho – e saiu do quarto deixando Sakura sozinha. E ela chorou. Chorou pela perda do filho. Chorou por si mesma. Chorou por todo o mundo doente.

x-x-x-x

Depois disso, o tempo perdeu todo o seu significado. Não havia luz na vida de Sakura, e assim não havia qualquer diferença entre morrer e continuar viva. Ela não tinha a menor idéia do tempo em que estava confinada em seu próprio quarto. De vez em quando Hinata lhe empurrava sopas ralas, Sakura não sentia apetite, mas forçava-se a comer cada porção. Hinata, sua amiga incentivou-a a não desistir e não dar o gostinho a Toshiro de vê-la fracassar mais uma vez.

Os dias se passavam e Hinata encorajava Sakura a dar alguns passos pela casa e pelo pátio. Toshiro permanecia cada vez mais distante e parecia indiferente a morte do próprio filho além de não demonstrar nenhuma compaixão pela esposa.

As semanas passaram depressa e as visitas de Hinata se tornavam cada vez mais escassas, que além de boa amiga tinha seus filhos e não podia permanecer tanto tempo afastada do lar. Sakura estava se recuperando rápido, não havia mais riscos de hemorragia e já podia fazer de tudo.

_Por vezes a vida reserva-nos surpresas... Quando menos esperamos, por um motivo ou por outro somos confrontados com acontecimentos, encontros ou momentos de que não estamos preparados. Somos feitos do pó e poeira de estrelas e quando nos damos conta tudo se evapora e o medo chega sorrateiro, e nos faz parar. Fazendo tudo de mais importante cobrir-se de poeira. Desaparecer. _Apagar_._

_Quatro anos depois..._

_Não lembro em que momento percebi que viver deveria ser uma permanente reinvenção de nós mesmos — para não morrermos soterrados na poeira da banalidade embora pareça que ainda estamos vivos._

– Querida? – ouviu sua voz sendo chamada pelo esposo.

– Hai, estou na cozinha – falou baixo continuando a picar os cubos perfeitos de tomates sobre a tabua de madeira.

– Vou tomar um banho e coloque a mesa do jantar enquanto isso.

A lâmina deslizou pela ultima vez sobre a fruta – _ou__seria__um__legume?_ – e Sakura perguntou-se qual fora a ultima vez que sentira feliz e satisfeita consigo e com Toshiro. Não conseguiu lembrar. Seu casamento não era proveitoso e na medida em que o tempo passava levava consigo a esperança de sorrir um dia.

Colocou o jantar a tempo de Toshiro sair do banho e sentar-se a mesa. Serviu-o e sentou-se logo em seguida saboreando o jantar que fizera.

– Teve um bom dia? – ele perguntou.

Os jantares eram sempre silenciosos, não trocavam mais que meia dúzia de palavras, mas hoje Toshiro estava com um brilho diferente no olhar, e Sakura sabia o que viria a seguir, mas mesmo assim respondeu:

– Hai, Toshiro-sama, e você?

– Tive um dia maravilhoso. Não vai acreditar – ele parecia uma criança ansiosa por contar aos pais como fora o primeiro dia de aula – Contratei uma secretaria nova, ela é sensacional Sakura. Experta e ágil, inacreditável como aprende tudo muito rápido. É linda e tem um corpo esplêndido. Mostrou interesse por mim assim que me viu. – o sorriso de Toshiro era cínico – Karin é maravilhosa em tudo que faz de um jeito que você nunca conseguirá. É inteligente e bonita. Enquanto você é feia e ignorante.

As batatas que passaram pela garganta pareciam pedaços sólidos de rocha.

– O que foi? Não gostou da própria comida? – provou uma batata – Está sem sal, igual a você.

– Eu perdi a fome. Vou me retirar. – Largou o guardanapo na mesa e saiu da sala de jantar.

x-x-x-x

– Você não sente falta do trabalho Sakura? – perguntou Hinata. Meiga, sorridente, amiga e leal. Assim resumia Hinata, sua melhor amiga.

– Você sabe que ficar o dia todo naquela casa na presença de Toshiro é uma tortura, Hinata – disse escolhendo alguns frutos do mar.

– Ken, permaneça no meu campo de visão – falou Hinata dirigindo-se a filha. Estavam na feira e não havia lugar mais apropriado para perder uma criança – Pois eu acho que você deveria arrumar um emprego, e ficar o maior tempo possível longe daquela casa. – Hinata calou-se por um momento, para logo depois olhar para Sakura novamente, fitando-a através de suas perolas bondosas – A governanta da casa do Uchiha trabalha lá há anos, está muito velha e está procurando alguém de confiança para cuidar do filho do Uchiha. Ele ficou viúvo muito novo e depois que a esposa morreu, só pensa em trabalho. Nem se dá o trabalho de ver o filho. Acho que ele culpa a criança pela morte da mulher. Fiquei pensando, que talvez você pudesse ser babá da criança e quand...

Porém Sakura a interrompeu:

– _Hina_, você sabe mais do que eu que o Uchiha é um arrogante mesquinho e eu não estou precisando de mais de um inferno na minha vida. Obrigada! – e saiu emburrada deixando Hinata boquiaberta para trás. Hinata era uma boa amiga, mas às vezes sentia que invadia sua privacidade.

– Onde você estava? – Sakura colocou a mão no peito tamanho susto que havia tomado. A casa estava escura e nada denunciava a presença de Toshiro na mesma, o homem estava sentado numa das poltronas na sala, com um charuto entre os dedos e uma garrafa de uma bebida qualquer apoiada na mesa de centro – Vem cá. Agora!

– O que você quer? Eu ainda não preparei o jantar e...

– Com quem estava? – questionou-a novamente – Responde.

– Estava com a Hinata, estávamos na feira...

– Eu vi a Sra. Uzumaki voltar sozinha e entrar em casa. Você não estava com ela. Diz logo Sakura onde você estava – Toshiro já estava de pé e seu tom de voz havia aumentado.

– Eu estava na feira com a Hinata, Toshiro. Acredite se quiser. Não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo com você – Mal terminou de falar e pôde sentir a face queimando contra a palma na mão de Toshiro, ardendo pelo tapa que havia lhe dado, fazendo com que a mulher se desequilibrasse e caísse de mal jeito sobre o sofá.

– Pra você aprender a mudar seu tom de voz quando falar comigo – falou carinhoso fazendo um carinho na face de Sakura, que afastou a mão dele com nojo; o hálito de bebida a embriagava e o cheiro do cigarro deixava-a enojada.

Sakura sentiu-se humilhada, suja, pequena e indefesa. Toshiro sempre fora um homem seco, violento e rude com ela. Porém perto dos outros se mostrava um homem extremamente carinhoso, assim ele se fazia de vítima e ela a ingrata, pois o repelia em suas publicas demonstrações de falso afeto.

Mirou o lado do rosto vermelho pelo espelho, antes de atender a porta e arrumou as mechas rosadas sobre a face tentando esconder a marca que Toshiro lhe fizera na noite anterior.

– Okaasan – murmurou Sakura ao ver a mãe parada na soleira da porta. Mas antes que Sakura a cumprimentasse, Mitsue a interrompeu:

– Sakura você não tem limpado essa casa? – comentou Mitsue ao sentir um cheiro forte de cigarro.

– Não tenho me dado ao trabalho okaasan.

– Vai me dizer agora que Toshiro-sama não é um bom marido? Depois quase cinco anos Sakura?

– Toshiro nunca foi um bom marido mamãe.

Lembrou-se do inicio do casamento, Toshiro nunca a tratara com respeito, pois sabia que Sakura não sentia nada mais do que compaixão por ele. Toshiro era um homem sozinho, recluso em seu próprio negocio, tinha quase cinqüenta anos quando se casara e a rosada apenas vinte e seis. Sakura não sentia atração por ele, mas esforçava-se para ser uma boa esposa e executava as atividades do lar com destreza. Toshiro nunca permitira que Sakura trabalhasse fora, sabia que era jovem e boba e poderia se apaixonar por qualquer um facilmente.

– Deveria agradecer Toshiro-sama de ter casado contigo, sabe mais do que eu, que se não fosse ele, morreria sozinha. Você é feia Sakura, e ninguém te quer, deveria se contentar com o que tem.

Sakura pode sentir os olhos marejados. E quando a mãe foi embora, chorou.

x-x-x-x

– Sakura venha até aqui.

Toshiro lhe chamava do quarto. Era tarde e havia terminado de lavar a louça do jantar e se preparava para dormir. Toshiro estava sentado na beirada da cama, sem camisa, estava recostado contra do espaldar da cama de casal, uma perna estava apoiada no chão e a outra estendida sobre a cama.

– Sente-se. Tenho um assunto a tratar com você.

Sakura aproximou-se temerosa, sentando-se na beirada da cama, a uma distancia segura do marido.

– Sente-se aqui – bateu uma das mãos na perna.

– Toshiro, não, eu estou cansada, por favor, hoje eu...

Porém ao encontrar os olhos de Toshiro, ela soubera que não deveria desobedecer. Sentou no colo do marido sentindo o membro duro contra suas costas. O homem passou as mãos pelo cabelo dela, afastando os fios rosados das costas e distribuindo beijos pela pele branca.

– Vou viajar amanhã, ficarei uma semana fora. – A mão direita passeava pelas coxas de Sakura levantando a barra do vestido – Sentirei saudades.

Virou a esposa para si ao mesmo tempo em que descobriu os seios e abocanhou um deles, sentindo o gosto de creme para pele que ela usava. Sakura sentiu o ar faltar quando ele a tocou por cima da calcinha e um formigamento no baixo ventre. Mas tudo foi tão rápido que do mesmo modo como começou terminou. Sentiu as costas contra o colchão enquanto ele retirava da calça o membro pronto. Como na maioria das vezes, não estava preparada. Mas Toshiro não parecia se importar com isso quando cobria seu corpo com o dela.

– Viajarei pela manhã. Karin me acompanhará. Será uma viajem deliciosa Sakura – falou gemendo sobre ela.

x-x-x-x

– '_Alô__'__._

– Hinata, é a Sakura. – disse após ouvir a voz da amiga do outro lado da linha – Sabe a proposta do Sr Uchiha...

x-x-x-x

Sakura tinha vestido uma calça jeans escuro, uma blusa meia-estação e calçado sapatos fechados, os cabelos rosados estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, e uma franja rala na testa. Sabia que Toshiro perguntaria o porquê de toda a arrumação. Fazia mais de uma semana que ele havia voltado de viajem e que não trocavam mais que meia dúzia de palavras, mas era obrigada a dormir na cama com ele, visto que Toshiro era machista e não sairia da própria cama porque a esposa estava com raiva dele, e não aceitaria jamais que Sakura dormisse na sala.

– Não vai trabalhar hoje? – perguntou nervosa, servindo o café na mesa observando Toshiro ainda vestido em seu pijama habitual.

– Não, por quê? Está querendo fugir? – Ele riu da própria piada.

– Não – respondeu rapidamente, virando as costas indo até a cozinha para pegar a cesta de pães – Vou à feira, faltam algumas coisas na dispensa. Toshiro não respondeu e voltou a tomar seu café lendo seu jornal matinal. Não lhe descia a garganta nem o miolo do pão. Seria seu primeiro dia de trabalho na casa dos Uchiha e não conseguia controlar o nervosismo. _Porque__ justo__ hoje __Toshiro __não __iria __trabalhar?_

Sua pergunta fora respondida quando o homem levantou-se na mesa e foi em direção ao quarto arrumar-se. Sakura soltou um suspiro de alivio, enquanto retirava a mesa do café da manhã.

– Eu te deixo na feira. Se apresse – falou Toshiro, com sua habitual rudeza. Porém a feira era do lado oposto da casa dos Uchiha e Sakura já estava atrasada.

– Não, eu... – precisava de uma desculpa, e rápido – eu não fiz a lista ainda, preciso conferir alguns itens, não quero te atrasar. Pode ir, ficarei bem.

Com o coração saindo pela boca, Sakura esperou alguns minutos depois que Toshiro saiu de casa e rumou à casa dos Uchiha.

x-x-x-x

– Sou a Sra. Okamoto, Kimi tem quase cinco anos e você sabe como as crianças são ativas nesta idade. Infelizmente precisa ser vigiado durante todo o tempo. O Sr Uchiha passa muito tempo fora, viajando, raramente está em casa, e praticamente nunca vê Kimi, tente não perturbá-lo com assuntos banais. – disse a senhora olhando de esguelha para a rosada – Os empregados sabem da rotina da casa então não será difícil para você se adaptar.

– Você tem filhos?

A Sra. Okamoto perguntou, delicadamente, e Sakura pensou no filho que não chegara a nascer.

– Não.

– Entendo... Vou buscar Kimi.

Ela deixou apressadamente a cozinha. Sakura olhou ao redor. Era uma casa relativamente grande, – para Sakura, uma mansão – impecavelmente arrumada e a decoração era de estremo bom gosto. A Sra. Okamoto voltou, puxando um garotinho pela mão.

– Kimi, está é Haruno Sakura.

– Oi – disse Kimi.

Kimi era um garotinho grande para sua idade, tinha os olhos castanhos e os cabelos eram preto feito tição. Era uma criança bonita e irradiava uma cordialidade tão franca que chegava a ser comovente.

_Não __vou __deixá-lo__ me__ comover_ – pensou Sakura

– Você vai ser minha nova babá?

Porém a Sra. Okamoto a interrompeu antes de responder:

– Fará as refeições com Kimi. Pode preparar o café da manhã para ele e passar a manhã a brincar. A cozinheira fará o almoço aqui. Depois de comer, Kimi sempre tira um cochilo à tarde, ele gosta de passear até o lago.

Atrás do casarão havia um lago artificial, antes dele havia uma horta, árvores frutíferas e alguns cavalos.

Os cinco dias que se passaram foram quase uma vida nova para Sakura. Logo pela manhã, assim que chegava, preparava a primeira refeição de Kimi. Desde jovem aprendera a cozinhar e sentia-se tentada pela variedade de alimentos na dispensa. Mas Kimi preferia uma refeição simples, de mingau de aveia ou cereais com frutas. Depois, Sakura brincava com o garoto ou lia para ele.

Kimi adorava marionetes. Sakura tentou lhe fazer uma cópia do gato de botas com uma meia velha, mas acabou saindo uma coisa intermediaria entre um pato e uma foca.

– Acho que está muito bonito – comentou Kimi, lealmente.

Kimi adorava e se divertia na presença de Sakura como nunca havia se divertido com um adulto antes. Sakura contemplava o prazer no rosto da criança e pensava:

_Não me deixarei envolver._

x-x-x-x

Depois do cochilo de Kimi à tarde, os dois faziam longos passeios. Sakura sempre levava uma cesta com frutas e pães frescos e juntos faziam deliciosos piqueniques à beira do lago.

Uma manhã, quando fazia a sua primeira refeição, Kimi disse:

– Eu amo você Sakura-chan. Quer ser minha mãe?

As palavras provocaram uma pontada de angustia na rosada.

– Você já tem mãe, Kimi. Mesmo que ela não esteja mais aqui, ela é sua mãe. – disse Sakura, bruscamente – Acabe logo de comer.

Kimi fitava-a com uma expressão magoada.

– Não estou mais com fome.

– Está bem. Vou ler para você.

Quando começou a ler, Sakura sentiu a mãozinha de Kimi na sua.

– Posso sentar no seu colo?

– Não.

x-x-x-x

– Como vai o trabalho de babá? – perguntou Hinata um dia quando faziam compras no mercado.

– Muito bem.

– Já vi o garotinho. Ele parece sensacional.

– Hai.

O tom de Sakura era de indiferença

x-x-x-x

– Onde está o seu pai Kimi? – perguntou curiosa, já havia mais de um mês que Sakura estava trabalhando para o Uchiha, e nada que denunciasse a presença do homem na casa.

– Otousan é muito ocupado para perder tempo com crianças – falou o garoto enquanto dava uma mordida no sanduíche de queijo – É o que a Sra. Okamoto diz.

Os dois faziam um piquenique à beira do lago. Sakura havia separado algumas frutas e sanduíches e estendido uma toalha sobre a grama.

– Tudo bem. Que tal colher algumas maçãs? Elas parecem apetitosas... – falou levantando e ajeitando a toalha dentro da cesta.

x-x-x-x

Sakura estava deitada no chão sobre o carpete, assim como Kimi, o livro pesado entre seus braços, e, em cada mão havia um fantoche, que desta vez o Rei Sol e a Rainha Lua ficaram melhores que o gato de botas. Kimi se divertia na presença de Sakura, que sem perceber deixava a rosada cada vez mais encantada. Sakura ficaria pensando, mais tarde, ao voltar para casa e para _Toshiro_, que tudo seria diferente se não houvesse perdido o filho anos atrás.

– _'Ali estavam sentados e_m_ seus tronos o rei Sol e a rainha Lua. ' _– balançou as mãos movendo os fantoches feitos de meia e alguns botões costurados – _'Majestosos, iluminados enviando felicidade para todos em volta e para nós da terra também. O que será que estariam esperando? Depois da festa da chuva e do barulho do trovão. Mas continuavam sentados brilhando. O vento veio e se acalmou, trouxe sua prima a Brisa e os dois estavam alegres conversando. As nuvens estavam agitadas falando ainda da Chuv... '_

Porém a historia fora interrompida pela voz fininha de Kimi:

– Papai!

O garotinho se levantou num pulo correndo para o colo do pai. Sakura levantou-se rapidamente do chão ajeitando o vestido sobre as pernas comportadamente.

– Otousan, essa é a Sakura-chan. Minha nova babá. – ele desceu do colo do pai para vestir os fantoches nas mãozinhas miúdas, para depois sentar de novo no colo de Sasuke – A Sakura-chan fez fantoches para mim papai, você quer ouvir a nossa historia? – a alegria de Kimi parecia incendiar o quarto.

– Sasuke-sama – cumprimentou-o com um aperto de mão.

Sasuke não era um homem velho; ao contrário do que Sakura imaginara, não parecia ser muito mais velho que ela, apesar do ar cansado e triste que ele transmitia, tinha uma boa aparência.

– Não tenho tempo para brincar Kimi – colocou o filho no chão – Sakura está aqui para isso, tenham uma boa noite.

Dizendo isso, saiu do quarto deixando Sakura confusa e Kimi completamente aborrecido.

x-x-x-x

–... 3, 2, 1. Lá vou eu! – gritou Sakura da enorme biblioteca.

Era fim de tarde e Sakura e Kimi se divertiam brincando de pique-esconde. A rosada estava com os olhos vendados e as mãos na frente do corpo evitando qualquer baque com algum móvel que aparecesse na sua frente. Ouvia os passinhos apressados de Kimi e a respiração acelerada do garoto perto de si.

– Kimi? Onde você está? – falou tateando o ar a fronte.

Porem o Uchiha já havia voltado do trabalho e dirigia-se até o escritório, mas sua atenção foi desviada até a biblioteca, onde Sakura e Kimi se divertiam. Assim que Kimi viu o pai, levou o dedo indicador ao lábio, pedindo que o pai não dissesse nada, senão iria atrapalhar a brincadeira. Com um sorriso na face, Sasuke entrou no jogo. Sentiu a presença da rosada cada vez mais próxima, com os olhos vendados, ela não sabia que Sasuke estava na biblioteca.

– Kimi? Onde está? – continuou tateando, dando pequenos passos para frente, sentindo que estava próxima de alguém – Achei você seu sapeca!

Estava bem na frente de Sasuke, com um sorriso esplêndido na face. Os dedos tocaram os cabelos negros e lisos, por um momento Sakura pensou que Kimi estivesse encima de algum móvel, mas ao tocar os ombros fortes e largos, a mulher teve a plena certeza de que não era Kimi.

Assustada, retirou a venda que lhe tapava os olhos, fitando as duas perolas negras que eram os olhos de Sasuke, paralisada com a proximidade dos dois.

– Oh... Oh... Gomen, Sasuke-sama. Kimi e eu estávamos brincando, não sabia que havia chegado. – falou rapidamente, era visível seu desconcerto.

– A Sakura-chan não me achou. Agora o papai que vai ser o _pega_! – gritou Kimi saindo de debaixo da mesa.

– Quem sabe outra hora Kimi – atordoado, disse rapidamente saindo da biblioteca. Há quantos anos não se sentia desconcertado na presença de uma mulher? E Sakura o pegara de surpresa.

x-x-x-x

Sentiu a mão de Toshiro correr pelo braço descoberto afastando o lençol, descobrindo o corpo de Sakura. Fingiu que estava dormindo e rezou para que convencesse Toshiro.

– Eu sei que está acordada querida, não vai me evitar essa noite.

Falou retirando as mechas róseas do pescoço da esposa beijando-lhe o pescoço. Toshiro lhe dava beijos molhados e cada segundo que passava Sakura sentia mais nojo de si mesma.

– Toshiro, eu estou cansada, por favor, não insista – falou firme continuando virada de costas para o marido.

– Se está cansada, saia do trabalho. Não vou permitir que minha mulher trabalhe fora e descumpra suas tarefas como esposa. – falou alto virando Sakura pelo braço e colocando seu corpo por cima do dela. Beijando-a novamente, calando sua voz.

– Isso, grite. Assim os vizinhos saberão que é uma esposa bem satisfeita.

Desse jeito, repulsivo, as mãos de Toshiro pareciam mais ásperas que o normal e mais pesadas, os beijos mais difíceis de tolerar, quando ele arrancou sua camisola, sentiu frio, sentiu-se sozinha. Quando ele acabou – o que pareceu ser uma eternidade – saiu de cima dela, e em poucos segundos adormeceu. Sakura virou de lado, sem forças para levantar, a dor física parecia pequena comparando-a com a dor em seu peito.

– Vim assim que me ligou Sakura – falou Hinata deixando a bolsa sobre a mesinha de cabeceira no quarto de casal. Ainda era de manhã e Sakura ainda não tinha saído para trabalhar. – O que houve? Eu fiquei preocupada, você ligou tão cedo, deixei Mia cuidando de Ken, mas você sabe, não posso demorar muito se não quiser a casa destruída. Que marcas são essas? Ele te bateu de novo? – havia marcas de dedos no braço da rosada, estava começando a ficar escuras, mas pareciam recentes, além das marcas no colo e no pescoço.

– Você não pode permitir mais isso Sakura e...

– Ele me forçou – falou encolhendo-se na cama, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pela face. Não tinha tido forças para levantar.

Hinata sentiu o chão faltar sobre seus pés. Podia imaginar qualquer coisa vinda de Toshiro, menos isto. Abusar da própria esposa era tão desumano que chegava a doer.

– Mas ele não tem esse direito Sakura, ele te deve respeito, acima de tudo.

– Mas é direito dele como marido; e eu tenho falhado como esposa. Hinata, eu nunca senti prazer com ele, mas agora é repulsivo; nojento, eu não consigo mais...

– Você está doente Sakura-san? – a voz fininha de Kimi, chamou-a de volta para o presente.

Hinata convencera a rosada a ir para o trabalho. Mesmo com o coração em migalhas e com dores por todo corpo; tomada por uma onda de coragem, Sakura levantou-se e se preparou para o dia de trabalho. Desanimada, estava deitada sobre o sofá observando Kimi brincar.

– Acordei um pouco resfriada, querido, mas logo ficarei melhor.

Pode ver os ombrinhos de Kimi caídos. Ele soltou um muxoxo:

– O papai prometeu passar o café da manhã comigo hoje, mas quando acordei, ele já tinha saído. Agora a Sakura-san está doente e eu não terei ninguém para brincar hoje. – falou guardando os brinquedos no baú.

– Tenho certeza de foi algo realmente grave para seu pai sair antes do café da manhã contigo, Kimi. Que tal assistirmos um filme? Não seria divertido? – Mesmo que não tivesse vontade levantou do sofá, segurando Kimi pela mão até a sala de televisão.

x-x-x-x

Certo dia quando voltavam do piquenique do lago, Sakura mandou Kimi direto para o banho, tamanha sujeira que o garoto havia acumulado nas roupas, no cabelo, dentro das meias... Encheu a banheira de água e colocou sais de vários aromas e alguns brinquedos. Em poucos minutos resultara em muita espuma e água no chão. Kimi fazia uma bagunça, não deixando nada escapar de seus jatos de água, nem mesmo Sakura, que ficara com parte do vestido e os cabelos encharcados.

Sasuke chegou mais cedo do trabalho e ouviu vozes vindas do segundo piso, sendo atraído imediatamente até o banheiro, encontrando Kimi completamente coberto de espuma dentro da banheira e Sakura com parte do vestido molhado marcando suas formas. Olhou-a de cima a baixo, deixando-a envergonhada e acabando com a farra de Kimi assim que ele acertou um jato de água no terno do pai.

– Ok Kimi, esse banho já rendeu muita bagunça, vamos! Para fora! – ordenou Sakura, estendendo uma toalha para que Kimi se enrolasse.

Mandou Kimi para o quarto se trocar e começou a arrumar a bagunça do banheiro. Recolheu os brinquedos e esvaziou a banheira, sendo seguida pelo par de ônix penetrantes.

– Bem, acho que terminei. – falou mirando o banheiro impecável. Sasuke soltou uma risada baixa – O que foi? – olhou-a sem entender enquanto ele se aproximava exibindo seu sorriso mais maroto. Deu um passo para trás sem saber o que ele pretendia.

– Tem um pouco de espuma aqui – apontou a bola de espuma sobre os cabelos róseos. Porém, Sakura deu outro passo para trás e o estrago já estava feito, acabou escorregando no piso molhado, mas antes que pudesse cair foi amparada por Sasuke. A proximidade era irresistível e intensa, mas antes que a distancia fosse vencida por Sasuke, a mulher se afastou desconcertada.

– Tenho que trocar Kimi, com licença – disse saindo do banheiro tentando organizar suas emoções.

x-x-x-x

Sasuke já havia percebido o carinho que Sakura tratava Kimi, e sentia-se culpado por uma praticamente desconhecida tratar melhor o filho do que seu próprio pai. A chuva castigava Kanoha quando Sasuke entrou na mansão retirando a capa de chuva e colocando no vestíbulo junto com o guarda-chuva. Sentiu um cheiro agradável vindo da cozinha e sentiu-se imediatamente atraído até o cômodo. Kimi estava ajoelhado sobre o banquinho de madeira, com as mãos dentro da massa branca.

– Otousan! – falou Kimi exibindo os dentinhos minúsculos através dos lábios finos – Eu e a Sakura-chan estamos fazendo biscoitos.

Sasuke pode perceber a bagunça que os dois estavam aprontando. Os cabelos pretos de Kimi estavam completamente brancos de farinha e os dedos sujos de massa grudenta. Sakura estava perto do forno segurando a forma que acabara de sair do forno. Estava com os cabelos presos num coque mal feito, alguns fios escapavam na nuca exposta. Também tinha a testa e o nariz sujos de farinha. Ele sorriu. Na maioria das vezes, Sasuke era frio, calculado, mas mesmo assim, quando sorria, parecia tão humano que chegava a doer.

– Que beleza! Devem estar deliciosos, Kimi. – elogiou-o

Sakura pode perceber que apesar da arrogância, Sasuke gostava verdadeiramente de Kimi, mas tinha dificuldade em demonstrar. A morte da esposa o fizera um homem indiferente à família e rancoroso. Felizmente Kimi não se tornara um reflexo do pai. Era um garotinho extremamente carinhoso, educado, inteligente e bondoso. Sakura apegava-se cada vez mais pelo garotinho. Quando estava com ele, os problemas em casa pareciam-lhe tão distante. Kimi tinha essa capacidade de fazê-la esquecer das coisas ruins.

Sentiu os olhos negros e penetrantes sobre si; distraída e estabanada, quando colocou a forma no balcão esbarrou o braço no metal quente, soltando um gritinho afastando-se com a mão cobrindo a pele queimada.

– Ai – esfregou os dedos fazendo arder ainda mais.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele se aproximou afastando os dedos dela da pele vermelha. Os fios negros e molhados estavam grudados na testa enquanto algumas gotículas de água escorriam pela camisa branca. Ele aproximou o rosto do braço de Sakura, fazendo um pequeno bico com os lábios finos, assoprando a pele irritada. Sakura sentiu um arrepio perpassar por todo o corpo, e Sasuke sabia muito bem que não era de frio.

O coração de Sakura ameaçou sair pela garganta quando ele encostou os lábios na pele dolorida, beijando de leve.

– Pronto – ele se afastou na mesma velocidade que se aproximou, devagar – Precisa ter mais cuidado Sakura. – disse saindo da cozinha.

Sakura precisou de alguns segundos para assimilar o que tinha acontecido ali.

– Sakura-chan, eu estou com fome – a voz de Kimi trouxe-a de volta para o presente, e serviu chá quente e uma poção de biscoitos para o menino.

x-x-x-x

Nos dias que se seguiram Sasuke chegava cada dia mais cedo em casa, e tinha prazer em curtir os fins de tarde na presença do filho e de Sakura; que o conquistava a cada dia que passava, com a dedicação que tinha com Kimi e o sorriso que ela sempre trazia no rosto delicado.

Nesta noite estavam assistindo filme. Kimi, adormeceu antes do filme terminar, após ter feito muita farra encima dos sofás e guerra de pipoca.

– Bem, vou levá-lo para cama – Sakura levantou, carregando o garoto nos braços.

– Deixe que eu o leve, ele é pesado – Sasuke pegou o garoto do colo de Sakura. O corpinho era leve como uma pluma, e o homem não teve dificuldade em subir as escadas e colocar o filho na cama. Sakura sentou na beirada do colchão enquanto calçava as meias nos pés pequenos.

Sasuke mirou o pescoço exposto de Sakura, desejando saber qual seria a reação dela se a tocasse ali, se ela se arrepiaria como na cozinha dias atrás, se ela ficaria desconcertada, ou se falaria seu nome baixinho. Mas sua atenção foi desviada para o colo descoberto da mulher, havia manchas ali, e chegando mais perto, Sasuke pode ver que eram marcas, marcas recentes. Desceu os olhos, olhando o braço e viu uma marca mais escura, tinha certeza que não era marca da queimadura de alguns dias atrás, eram marcas de dedos.

– O que é isto? – perguntou Sasuke num tom seco, mas desejando que Sakura dissesse o porquê daquela marca no braço. Não estava ali ontem.

– Kimi deixa muitos brinquedos espalhados, eu tropecei – ela falou baixo. Não o olhava nos olhos, tinha medo do que seus olhos pudessem dizer.

– Quem fez isso em você, Sakura? – falou entre os dentes, nem querendo imaginar o que faria com quem poderia ter sequer levantado a mão para Sakura, ainda mais lhe deixando marcas como aquela.

– Vai acordar Kimi, Sasuke, por favor, não me faça perguntas difíceis – Sakura levantou rapidamente e saiu do quarto. Porém, Sasuke a interceptou no corredor.

– Não fuja da minha pergunta Sakura, não é a primeira vez que a vejo assim, suas desculpas não vão me enganar. Diz! – falou num tom mais alto, colou o corpo no corpo pequeno, pegando-a de surpresa, segurando seu pulso; não usava força, mas assustou Sakura.

– Por favor... não... – viu os olhos marejados de Sakura, enquanto ela tremia dos pés a cabeça.

– Não o que Sakura? – sussurrou.

– Não me machuque, por favor.

– Eu nunca te machucaria, Sakura.

– É que eu pensei que... – Sasuke estava começando a entender as coisas. – Não, por favor, não – Ela chorou, balançando a cabeça.

– É isso que seu marido faz com você, Sakura?

– Oh, Sasuke, eu não poderia ter contado. Por favor, não conte a ninguém, eu faço qualquer coisa, por favor, não o deixe vir aqui – soluçou agarrando-se a ele – Por favor...

– Shii. Vou guardar seu segredo Sakura. – ele engoliu seco. – Mas tem que me prometer que largará esse monstro.

x-x-x-x

_Há momentos na vida que não sabemos o que realmente precisamos, se é força, ou se é coragem. É preciso ter força para se defender. É preciso coragem para ficar de pé. É preciso ter força parta ganhar uma guerra, mas é preciso ter coragem para se render. É preciso ter força para suportar o abuso, mas é preciso coragem para fazê-lo parar._

– Eu quero o divórcio.

– Você não vai me deixar Sakura – falou Toshiro, sem tirar os olhos do jornal matinal.

– Eu tenho todo direito Toshiro, esse casamento nunca foi proveitoso para mim, você sempre soube. Nunca foi um bom marido, e não tenho sido uma boa esposa. É mais que justo nos separarmos.

– Eu sempre te amei Sakura, por isso casei-me contigo. Não vou te dar o divorcio.

– falou com um sorriso no rosto.

Sakura sentiu o ódio florescer ainda mais dentro de si. A frieza e falsa modéstia com que Toshiro lhe tratava lhe causavam náuseas.

– Eu não sei o que é isso que você chama de amor. Não entendo porque faz isso comigo, mas se a intenção era fazer da minha vida um inferno, conseguiu. Não sei como fui deixar chegar a esse ponto Toshiro, mas não permitirei mais. Saírem desta casa e nada vai me impedir.

O rosto de Toshiro ficou vermelho de ódio quando Sakura se levantou e deixou a mesa. O homem levantou logo em seguida e logo venceu a distancia entre os dois desferindo-lhe um bofetão na face da mulher.

– Nunca mais tocará nesse assunto dentro dessa casa. Até que a morte nos separe. É uma promessa, esqueceu-se? – torcia os braços finos entre os dedos quando alcançou os lábios da esposa num beijo forçado.

Porém Sakura tinha uma arma. A coragem.

– NÃO! Não vai tocar em mim nunca mais! – Vociferou ao mesmo tempo em que a lâmina afiada percorreu a face de Toshiro, fazendo um corte fundo desde as orelhas até o queixo.

– VADIA. É UMA ORDINÁRIA INGRATA SAKURA. – gritou levando uma das mãos até a face tentando inutilmente estancar o sangue. – Acha que eu nunca soube que você nunca me amou? Eu te amei, Sakura, estava disposto a te dar tudo. Mas você nunca me deu nada em troca. Eu vejo a sua expressão quando dormimos juntos, nunca sentiu prazer comigo. Eu queria um filho, e nem isso você foi capaz de me dar. Você acha que é fácil conviver com isso? Por isso resolvi te dar o troco, fazê-la sentir tudo o que me fez passar. É gostoso não é? Quando dói em outros, é insignificante, mas quando dói em nós mesmos, é inaceitável.

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, após ter assustado a Sra. Okamoto ao bater na porta da mansão, Sakura estava acomodada num dos quartos na área de serviço. Tinha saído da casa de Toshiro, deixando-o falando sozinho, apenas com a roupa do corpo, a bolsa de mão e a esperança de recomeçar.

Era a primeira noite que Sakura conseguira dormir bem em anos, como se um peso enorme tivesse sido retirado de cima de si, e ela se sentiu bem. Tudo ficaria bem. Não era o fim, era o recomeço de tudo. O primeiro passo para recomeçar. Agora, era permitir que as coisas corressem à sua maneira. _Como__tem__que__ser_, suspirou levemente.

x-x-x-x

_Algumas semanas depois..._

Quantas vezes, andando na rua e sentiu um perfume e se lembrou de alguém? Quantas vezes já olhastes para uma paisagem em uma foto, não se imaginou lá? Alguma vez já se arrependeu de algo que falou dois segundos depois de ter falado? Quantas vezes já passastes por um dia em que tudo deu errado, mas no finzinho deu tudo certo? E aquele dia maravilhoso, exceto pelo final que estragou tudo? Quantas vezes já fizestes uma coisa, e o coração mandava outra? Já se perguntou qual foi o exato instante em que tudo mudou? O instante em que esquecemos o passado e vamos em direção ao desconhecido...

Kanoha amanheceu coberta de minúsculos e gélidos flocos de neve, apesar de ser normal para aquele período do ano, a invernia parecia querer castigar a pequena cidade, o frio impetuoso vagava até mesmo pelas mais aconchegantes residências. Em todas as vielas havia uma espessa camada de neve dispersa pelo chão, algo realmente agradável para se contemplar, uma bela paisagem.

– Sakura-chan, porque a neve é branca, se o gelo é transparente? – a voz de Kimi despertou-a.

O garotinho estava deitado sobre o gelo abrindo e fechando os braços e as pernas fazendo anjinhos na neve.

– Talvez exista uma explicação física, química, ou qualquer coisa para isso, Kimi. – Sakura levantou do chão, sacudindo uma boa quantidade de neve e gelo derretido das vestes. Embora parecesse mesmo estranho que a neve fosse branca, afinal se a neve é simplesmente água congelada, faria sentido se a neve fosse transparente. Poderia falar de luzes e espectros, cores e freqüências, mas a neve simplesmente é branca. Ponto – Mas a neve não seria a mesma se não fosse branca, não é mesmo?

– Sakura-chan, Você gostaria de ser um boneco de neve?

– Talvez, – sorriu – eu poderia ter um nariz de cenoura, braços de vassouras, um cachecol bem colorido. Seria bem divertido ser um boneco de neve, porque não?

– Eu não gostaria de ser um boneco de neve, pois senão quando fizesse sol, eu derreteria.

Ele disse, simplesmente. Kimi era tão intenso e esperto, e ao mesmo tempo tão vulnerável.

Deliciava-se com as risadas de Kimi, fechando morosamente suas pálpebras e podendo sentir singelos flocos de neve caindo sobre seu corpo, sentindo cada minúsculo e gélido floco repousar sobre seu semblante pequeno e liso.

– Otousan... papai, está nevando – Kimi levantou-se e ligeiro, correu até Sasuke, que tinha acabado de surgir no portal da mansão. Sasuke aproximou-se de Sakura, observando Kimi correr para longe, afundando suas botinhas coloridas na neve fofa.

– Ficou muito bom – apontou o boneco de neve que ela e Kimi haviam construído. Era a escultura mais mal feita que já tinha visto, e nem de longe pareceria um boneco de neve se não houvesse um galho fincado nas laterais e uma cenoura no meio, sinalizando que deveria ser um nariz.

– Obrigada, Sasuke-sama. – apesar do frio intenso, pode sentir o rosto corar.

– Não tão formal Sakura. – ele disse num meio sorriso se aproximando.

– Sasuke-San. – ela disse num sussurro, pois ele estava muito próximo, agora, com uma das mãos segurando o queixo gélido da rosada. Olhava-o nos olhos, aqueles olhos, antes frios, agora intensos.

– Pode melhorar... – ele sussurrou.

Sasuke tocou o contorno de sua boca, desenhando-a como se estivesse saindo da própria mão, como se pela primeira vez os lábios se entreabrissem e bastava-lhe fechar os olhos para desfazer tudo e recomeçar. Fez nascer, de cada vez, a boca que desejava a boca que sua mão escolheu e desenhou-lhe o rosto. Percorreu a mão pelo rosto de Sakura, com soberana liberdade eleita para desenhá-la com as próprias mãos, e que por um acaso, Sasuke não procurava compreender, coincidiu exatamente com a boca dela que sorriu debaixo da mão que a desenhava.

Cada vez mais perto, se miravam cada vez mais de perto e os olhos tornaram-se maiores, aproximando-se, respirações indistintas e as bocas encontraram-se e lutaram debilmente, mordendo-se com os lábios, apoiando ligeiramente a língua nos dentes, sentindo o gosto único de saliva, neve e lã; onde um ar pesado vai e vem com um perfume antigo e um grande silêncio.

As mãos de Sasuke procuravam afogar-se nos cabelos róseos, acariciando lentamente a profundidade dos cabelos cor-de-rosa enquanto se beijavam como se estivessem com a boca cheia de flores ou de peixes, de movimentos vivos, de fragrância divina.

x-x-x-x

Sasuke tinha prometido a Kimi que iriam acampar na beira do lago, mas o tempo não parecia colaborar, embora a neve houvesse cessado temporariamente, a chuva banhava toda a cidade. Observando Kimi frustrado, Sasuke já não sabia o que fazer para satisfazer o filho. Já havia explicado que não eram os adultos que controlavam a chuva, havia proposto uma noite inteira de desenhos animados com muita pipoca, festa do pijama; banho de espuma e nada fazia o pequeno Kimi a descruzar os braços e desfazer a cara emburrada.

– Tive uma idéia – Sasuke levantou de repente, e aproximou de Kimi, falando baixinho no ouvido do pequeno.

– Éeeeh! – Kimi levantou-se radiante.

– E o que é? – a rosada perguntou, curiosa, sentando-se contra as almofadas no chão do quarto.

– Sakura-chan não pode saber. É uma surpresa! Vai ficar aqui enquanto eu e o otousaan preparamos tudo – correu para fora do quarto descendo as escadas com Sasuke em seu encalço.

– Calce os chinelos Kimi – Sakura gritou sem sair do quarto, mas já era tarde.

– Pegue aquele pote Kimi – Sasuke apontou para o pote de biscoitos encima do balcão – pronto, coloque-o aqui.

O garotinho despejou os biscoitos sobre o sorvete, deixando uma boa quantidade cair no chão. Como Kimi dissera, estavam preparando um bolo gigante de sorvete, uma boa quantidade de biscoitos de chocolate, uvas-passa e morangos picados.

Kimi parecia encantado com a presença do pai e queria fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo, porque não sabia quando teria a atenção do pai para si novamente. Na sala, Kimi e Sasuke haviam estendido vários lençóis sobre os sofás, fazendo uma cabana gigante. Kimi estava radiante diante à atenção que o pai dava a ele. Pegou vários bichinhos de pelúcia no quarto fazendo com que parecesse um safári.

Com a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta em que Sakura estava; Kimi o cutucou de levinho, fazendo olhar para baixo, para os olhos incrivelmente iguaiszinhos aos seus.

– Papai, a Sakura-chan pode ser minha mãe? – Kimi perguntou baixinho.

Sasuke sentiu a saliva descer solida pela garganta, amarga.

– É claro que eu quero – Sakura saiu de dentro do quarto com seu sorriso mais encantador estampado na face.

Sasuke viveu com uma sombra sobre a cabeça durante anos, dormindo com uma nuvem negra sobre sua cama. Solitário por tanto tempo; preso ao passado e não conseguia seguir em frente, todos seus sonhos e esperanças estavam escondidos. Tudo o que precisava era achar o caminho para voltar, e abrir seu coração novamente, e começar novamente, e estariam juntos no final.

**Fim**

* * *

><p>Gostaria de agradecer a Josy pela força para continuar e Artemis pela betagem.<p> 


End file.
